<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Smoke and Sadness by Fu_yu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965148">Smoke and Sadness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fu_yu/pseuds/Fu_yu'>Fu_yu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, Cooking Attempt, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Naegami, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:26:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fu_yu/pseuds/Fu_yu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Naegi attempts to surprise Byakuya by cooking him dinner.</p><p>Unfortunately, everything that could go wrong, did go wrong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Smoke and Sadness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While Byakuya and Makoto frequently spent the night together, there wasn't one instance of Makoto having cooked a meal. Either they would order some takeout and eat it together, or Byakuya would don the apron and make some admittedly rather lavish, fancy dishes - minus the minimalist serving sizes, of course, Byakuya didn't want to starve his boyfriend.</p><p>While Byakuya insisted that it was fine, Makoto didn't think the same way - he felt really guilty that he'd never had the chance to make Byakuya some food, even if he was entirely clueless as to <em>how</em> to cook. But, nevertheless, he thought to surprise Byakuya, seeing as he was out at a late-night class for his degree. Naegi had nothing better to do, after all!</p><p>He thought to make something simple - spaghetti bolognese. There's absolutely no way he could've messed this up, right?</p><p>Well... no.</p><p>He'd initially planned to cook two rather simple dishes - spaghetti bolognese for dinner, and an apple crumble for dessert. It couldn't possibly hold a candle to the gourmet salmon and cheese souffle that Byakuya could make, but hey, at least it was something! </p><p>It'd take only mere moments before tragedy struck, and not just once - plenty of times. Whilst Makoto was preoccupied preparing the bolognese aspect of his spaghetti, he entirely forgot to put his pasta pot on the boil, having finished the bolognese segment much earlier than the pasta. So, as he put his pasta bot on the boil, his bolognese began to cool down, and by the time he'd finish boiling the pasta, the bolognese was already nearly stone cold. Combining that with his multi-tasking of the crumble, he'd completely forget about it in the oven as he stressed over the pasta, only remembering after a tragic incident when he'd gone to drain his pasta in a colander.</p><p>He dropped the pot. The whole thing, clattered onto the ground, spilling pasta and boiling water all over the floor of the kitchen, All Naegi could do after that epic fail was slump down on the counter, sat on the floor of his kitchen, surrounded by spilled pasta and water, defeated. It was only after the smell of smoke from the oven hit his nose that he realised he'd forgotten the crumble in there entirely, and only snapped out of his defeated state for just a moment to turn off his oven, before slumping back down in his seat.</p><p>There he sat, hands wrapped around his knees, sobbing into his legs. He didn't move, not even when he heard the key in the lock of his apartment door, a clear indicator that Byakuya had come home. What a sight that was, immediately being hit by the stench of smoke, only to round the corner and see his boyfriend, balled up on the floor, surrounded by spaghetti and water, with smoke practically billowing out of the oven. </p><p>"What've you done now?" asked Byakuya in his signature unimpressed tone, setting his laptop bag down on the kitchen table before beginning his perilous journey over to Makoto, being careful to not step in any of the water, for fear of slipping.</p><p>"I... I wanted to surprise you... and it... it just..." started the sobbing Makoto, barely able to even form cohesive words as Byakuya crouched down beside him, wrapping an arm around Naegi's waist and using the other hand to put Naegi's arm over his shoulder.</p><p>"Come on, let's get you out of there," he'd say before bringing the both of them back up to their feet, leading Makoto out of the kitchen in his broken state to instead plop him down on the couch, atop which he'd curl up and clutch onto a pillow. "I don't quite know <em>how</em> you might be able to butcher spaghetti that badly..." started Byakuya, looking back over to the mess before regaining eye-contact with Naegi. "But, you succeeded in one aspect. That was one hell of a surprise to come back to," he'd snarkily comment, which would get a small, humoured chuckle from the brown-haired boy. "Now, are we ordering Chinese, or...?"</p><p>"Anything deep fried," mumbled Makoto into his pillow, which earned a soft chuckle from his boyfriend, who knew just what to get the both of them.</p><p>Whilst the two waited for their dinner to be dropped off, Byakuya took it upon himself to first wrap Makoto up in comfort blankets, before cleaning up the mess the shorter boy had made in the kitchen. He wasn't quite used to getting his hands dirty, and if it were anyone else, he'd get them to clean up their own mess - but, for Naegi, he was more than willing to make an exception. Once their order had arrived, Byakuya joined Makoto on the couch, sitting next to the blanket burrito boyfriend as the two ate their order-in dinner. Makoto, feeling the situation called for it, ordered himself quite a lot of nuggets. A <em>lot.</em></p><p>Even if his surprise was a total failure, Byakuya could still appreciate the thought and the effort behind it all - the fact that Naegi was willing to push his comfort zone and try his best to do something new, all for his sake, was admirable enough. Makoto, on the other hand, appreciated Byakuya's uncharacteristic understanding, and just how kind he was in light of Makoto making an absolute mess of their apartment kitchen. Oh, and the headpats, too. Those were nice.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>